


Things I, King Richard, Have Learnt

by anacharlie



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacharlie/pseuds/anacharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's important to learn and to keep track of what you've learnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things I, King Richard, Have Learnt

1\. Don't pick a wife just because she's super pretty. She may turn out to be super mean.

2\. Don't start a marriage with a kidnapping. It's surprisingly hard to get past, even with the fame and fortune.

3\. My brother sucks. Big time. (To be fair, I knew that already.)

4\. Galavant is surprisingly okay.

5\. Galavant is stupid and I hate him.

6\. Galavant is not that bad. His theme song is catchy.

7\. Just because I'm a Dick, it doesn't mean I should be a dick.

8\. I get sick if I spend too much time in a boat.

9\. Uncle Keith is alive and well. Yay!

10\. Flying like the Queen is fun.

11\. Unicorns are adorable.

12\. Unicorns are stupid.

13\. Brown cows are beasts from hell with deadly farts!

14\. I can't cook.

15\. Gal can't cook.

16\. I'm not sure how I feel about this democracy thing. How do I get elected king?

17\. Assembling an army is harder when you have to convince people to fight for/with you.

18\. Roberta is nice. I like her.

19\. We will never talk about you-know-what. That was a traumatic event I hope to forget very, very soon.

20\. Bobbie is so pretty. She has a great smile.

21\. Showing that I can still put my whole fist in my mouth is not a good conversation starter.

22\. Don't tell Gal stuff. He'll sing it in front of people.

23\. Bobbie is so smart. And she's really good with a sword.

24\. Don't throw swords to people when they're distracted. Sid feels awful about that.

25\. I'm so glad Gal didn't die. Permanently, that is.

26\. Bobbie has the prettiest hair I've ever seen.

27\. Gal still has a dad. He seems cool.

28\. Gal doesn't think he's cool.

29\. Always be super nice to Bobbie because she's so amazing and smart and beautiful and she deserves lots of hugs, chocolate and to laugh 'til her tummy hurts.

30\. I love Bobbie and I want to be with her forever.

31\. Never mind. She's leaving.

32\. I actually won a war! And got the girl! I am on fire. Not literally.

33\. Tad Cooper *IS* a dragon. Take that, Gal!


	2. Things I, Just Richard, Have Learnt

1\. Wars are pretty awful when you're in the middle of it. I don't like them.

2\. Weddings are so much more fun when the bride and the groom actually want to marry each other. Best wedding ever, Gal and Izzy!

3\. Todd and Marjorie (aka King and Queen of Valencia) are really nice. Surprisingly forgiving after I've basically destroyed their kingdom for a jewel I traded for Tad Cooper.

4\. Maybe I shouldn't have told them that. We're back to calling them King and Queen of Valencia.

5\. Bobbie is ticklish.

6\. I can't be a jolly blacksmith. Hitting the thing with the other thing is hard.

7\. I still can't cook. I can, however, make drinks. That was really good tea.

8\. Tad Cooper is very helpful during winters.

9\. This democracy thing isn't bad.

10\. Gareth has lovely penmanship. He sent a pigeon saying he and Sid are fine, they have yet to find Madalena. It's the first time he's ever written me something.

11\. I am glad I kidnapped Madalena and forced her to marry me. It all went wrong, but I reconnected with Bobbie, Gal and Izzy and Gareth and Madalena met. Maybe I could be a matchmaker.

12\. I'm not good at matchmaking. Gal and Izzy and Gareth and Maddie were a fluke.

13\. I'm good at mediating conflict.

14\. People like it that I'm good at something and ask me for help.

15\. I like being an useful member of society.

16\. Dinner parties are so much more fun when people come because they like you, rather than because you could have them beheaded. Happy birthday to me!

17\. Tad Cooper is a big sweetheart and kids love him.

18\. Gal's daughter included. Gal's not happy about this development.

19\. Bobbie's ring size is my pinky finger ring size.

20\. This was the best wedding ever. Bobbie's the most wonderful person and I love her. We have friends and they all came. It wasn't 'perfect', but it was the best ever.

21\. Wedding nights are also so much more fun when both the bride and the groom want to marry each other.

22\. I still don't understand why they say 'everybody has a vote' when it's not really everybody. Actual everybody deserves a vote. They live here too.

23\. Bobbie's boobies are bigger.

24\. Bobbie's expecting. I hope the baby takes after her on everything.

25\. Izzy will kill me if I let her kids fly on Tad Cooper's back again.

26\. Peasant John doesn't like it when I say that actual everyone should have a vote. But I'm still going to put that to vote.

27\. Peasant John wasn't the only one who didn't like that idea. But I'm going to put it to vote again.

28\. Bobbie has an iron grip when she's in pain. I had no idea she was _that_ strong.

29\. I will always, always be super nice and a good man and a good husband to Bobbie because she totally deserves it. She's amazing, and she made an entire person in her tummy!

30\. Also, she's super strong and pushed a big baby out of a place I know for a fact isn't big enough for that. It's both awesome and freaky and I'm both amazed and slightly terrified.

31\. Bobbie suggested we call the baby Felix and I really like it. Bobbie has great taste in names. And makes really pretty babies.

32\. I have a son. 


End file.
